Amortentia
by Miss-Fleur-Riddle
Summary: Hermione thought her life couldn't get any better..How right she was. A new Marriage Law, passed by the Ministry, betroves her to Ferret boy. She's adamant she won't marry, however, he's adamant she should watch what she ingests.... DH epiligue ignored
1. How it all began

**__**

Prologue

Half Blood Prince. Page 175 -176

__

"Excellent, excellent! Now, this one here…yes, my dear?" said Slughorn, now looking slightly bemused as Hermione's hand punched in the air again.

"It's Amortentia!"

"It is indeed. It seems foolish to ask," said Slughorn, who was looking slightly impressed, "but I assume you know what it does?"

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world!" said Hermione.

****

Chapter 1

Love potions are illegal. Or so I thought anyway. They're the reason I got roped into all of this. I wouldn't have put myself though it all if it hadn't been for the manipulative little ferret….

__

Wizarding Law - Number 909C

Part 1

Year 1960

Love Potions: Not allowed for use in manipulation of the opposite party. If it is deemed that the potion must be used please refer to the rule 909A .

The only problem was that, apparently, no-one knew of this other part of the rule - it was written in the year 1024 and had been lost in the Ministry records.

However, what I hadn't bargained for was the other half of the ruling to be found - or, to be more precise - for it to be used on me….

__

Wizarding Law - Number 909A

Part 1

Year 1024

Love Potions: Allowed in cases of betrothal to force the unwilling party to comply. It may also be used in cases when the Wizarding world will need repopulating and there is a lack of unwilling females/males.

Part 2

Year 1050

Love Potions: May only be used when one party is in love with the other - only to be used in cases stated in part 1.

You see, unknown to the Ministry, the Molfoy's had had a private copy of the entire set of wizarding laws. These had recently, however, been sent to the Ministry - not long after the end of the war. Their switching of sides had ultimately kept them out of prison and all three of them were looked upon by Wizarding society to actively show their change of heart.

They were helped by an article that appeared in the paper little after three months after the war had ended.

__

Flashback

I was sitting in my new flat. The walls were shiny and bright - painted pale yellow. Photos of Harry, Ron and myself smiled and waved at me everywhere I went. Ron…. We both knew it wasn't going to work out really. Yes we'd kissed in the fierce adrenaline rush of battle, but it wasn't ever to be - I know Molly was disappointed but I couldn't stand the constant bickering! After numerous public appearances, articles for the Daily Prophet and being presented with a very well paid job in the Ministry as an Unspeakable I had more the enough to afford a cosy flat above Florish and Blots.

My eyes scanned the kitchen surfaces around me, all so clean and new! I couldn't believe I was now and adult in my own right. I had a flat, a job….could my life get any better? Looking around me, I quickly spotted the picture of me and my parents outside their new home.

It hadn't been particularly difficult to rescue them from Australia and return their memories - which I had secretly kept stored in a pensive for the last 12 months - and I had brought and paid for a new house for them in London. As I stare at the picture, a smile on my face, I know they are busily working to finish setting up their new dental practice.

After checking my watch, I scanned the skies again. This time I saw it. The delivery owl - a paper clutched in its beak. Smiling lazily, I scratched it behind the ear as I placed the five knuts into the leather poach. It hooted in thanks before flying off into the distance, leaving the folded newspaper on my working surface. I unfolded it, not in any particular rush to find out what the Ministry - headed by Kingsley Shacklebott - was up to this beautiful Saturday morning.

That was were the perfect morning ended.

__

Ministry Issues Marriage Law.

Yesterday evening, at approximately half 7, the Minister announced another plan to help rebuild the Wizarding community. To repopulate the Wizarding world. The Wizarding community at large will not be affected yet as only Ministry workers are beginning the program to set an example for the rest of the country to follow.

All unmarried Ministry workers have been paired with the wizard/witch the Ministry has deemed they are most compatible to. Mr Draco Malfoy commented yesterday: "of course, I am all in favour of this new Ministry Scheme and I look forward to finding out tomorrow morning at Midday who I have been partnered with." When asked if he had any preferences he replied, "any witch around my age would be perfect for me I believe. Who ever the Ministry deems suitable." This boy, once so rebellious, is slowing transforming into an upstanding….

At this point I threw the paper down, fuming with rage. How dare they! They were forcing me into marrying someone without my consent! I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. A quick look at my watch told me it was about the time I should be watching the skies and, sure enough, at midday exactly a large tawny owl fluttered though my open kitchen window - a Ministry envelope in its beak. It didn't stay for long, just carefully placed the letter down on the paper and flew off again.

After briefly clenching my fists for a moment, I picked up the letter - using all my self control not to 'Incendio' it. Scrawling at the ministry seal, I pulled open the envelope.

__

Dear Ms Hermione Granger,

As you may have been informed by the Daily Prophet this morning, you are requested to participate in the new Marriage Law Act. This is mandatory and, should you refuse to cooperate, your wand will be snapped and you will be exiled to the Muggle world - you have been warned.

On the other sheet of parchment is the name and details of your future husband. However, here are the ground rules:

1. You must accept his proposal immediately.

2. You must marry him within 6 months.

3. All property you presently own must be sold within 3 months of the marriage.

4. The marriage is final as, in the wizarding world, there is no such thing as a divorce.

5. A child must be created with two years of the marriage - giving you both time to get used to this new situation.

6. Should you be interviewed about you marriage no derogatory comments about your partner of situation are acceptable - you may face a 2 month spell in Azkaban for breaking this rule.

7. As soon as a child is conceived the Ministry must be notified immediately.

Finally, I would like to wish you both the best of luck in your marriage.

All the best,

Kendra Sludge

Public Relations official.

I held my breath as I put down the letter and pulled out the other piece of parchment. I scanned the name at the top of the page and I swear to Merlin that I nearly fainted.

_We are pleased to inform you that you are hereby betrothed to Mr Draco Malfoy on the word of the Ministry. All other previous betrothals and engagements are overridden by this decision. He shall_ _be arriving at your flat in approximately thirty minutes. We hope you find this time useful for getting reacquainted._

Merlin's Bollocks…..

_ ****_

A/n: It's interesting what you come up with on a Sunday afternoon when you have nothing better to do… o well…

****

Having not written a marriage law fic before or a Hermione/ Draco pairing I decided I'd kill two birds with one stone - not literally obviously. Please review as I would love to know what you think as I get on with writing the next chapter…. 


	2. The Seeds Are Sown

**__**

A/N: Hiya guys :D Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and enjoy this one just as much.

Review thanks goes to: vessli !

Chapter 2

As the letter had said, my doorbell rang almost exactly thirty minutes later. Not for the last time, my honey coloured eyes scanned my appearance in the mirror. I had taken my borrowed time to change into a pretty summer dress - after all I may as well try and give this thing a shot before I plan my escape to another, entirely foreign, wizarding community. There was no way in hell I was to become Mrs Ferret Molfoy. Over my dead body….

"Are you there Ms Granger?" he called though the letter box - why they install them in wizarding properties I'll never know….

"Coming!" I called back and walked, as slowly as possible, to the front door. Opening it carefully, I plastered a welcoming smile on my face before gesturing for him to come in.

Even I couldn't admit that he wasn't a very nice male specimen. His platinum blonde hair was the same length as it had always been, but his figure seemed a lot more toned and mature since our last encounter.

"Hello Ms Granger," he greeted, "a pleasure to see you again."

"Hi," I replied carefully, "do you want to go though to the lounge? First door on your right. I'll go and get some tea. Do you take sugar?"

"One please," he answered before disappearing though the door.

Thank Merlin. I could escape his vile presence for a few minutes more…. Maybe I should slip something in his tea and disappear while everyone thinks we're together…..Orr perhaps I could slip poison in mine…

"Hermione," the voice from the kitchen doorway behind me paused a minute, as if surprised with themselves, "sorry, may I call you that? You can call me Draco obviously….."

I turned from the two mugs of tea, both had remained unspiked, and plate of biscuits before me, "O….Hermione would probably be best I suppose. We're apparently getting married anyhow F-Draco," it was now my turn to pause. The name felt so foreign on my tongue and I saw him smile in good humour when his pet name almost slipped out, "shall we go to the lounge? Or would you prefer it in here?"

"Lets take it in here, it's a very nice room," he answered awkwardly, as if not quite sure how to continue the conversation.

We both made ourselves comfortable at my small dining room table. The photo on the wall that I was facing forced me to watch Ron and Harry wave obliviously at me….I wonder who they had to marry. I presumed Harry, a high ranking Auror, would have the pick of whoever - seeing as he was the boy-who-lived - and would marry Ginny, who worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, next month - all according to already laid plans. Perhaps Ron, who now worked in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, would be put with Susan Bones, a fellow unspeakable….They'd be a cute couple…

"So what do you think of this Law then Hermione?" asked the boy, no - man, across from me.

I paused, "I wish it wasn't real. If I had the option of waking up and it all being a dream I would pick that rather quickly. To be honest, I can say I'm glad you're not Ron - that would be highly embarrassing. However, with our past, this is also rather awkward. What about you?"

As the man opposite me began to plan out his answer, my thoughts drifted to whether it would be possible to commit murder with a teacup….

"My parents weren't surprised when your name was pulled out of the envelope. Marrying you, a girl I publicly hated in my youth, would be the perfect show of reform. However, I was slightly glad as you're very pretty and very intelligent and I think we'd both get on really well…."

"What happened to 'ugly little Mudblood'?" the question spilled from my lips before I could stop it.

He looked slightly hurt, as if I'd forgotten to notice something big, "I've changed Hermione, so much. I regret everything - surely you can see that? I want this to work and I want you to have my kids. I like you Hermione….I've been watching you for months…I couldn't tell you enough how much I regret my words from my youth…"

That stopped me in my tracks. Merlin! He liked me! How bad could this situation get? If he actually liked me there was no possible way I could dispose of him without feeling slightly guilty…..damn….

When he eventually left, just before lunch, I wondered back into the kitchen and was pleased to see that the biscuits hadn't been touched. I'd get some cake out in a minute and treat myself to a very tasty lunch.

Eventually, at about half past four, I convinced myself to write down the next 'date' I was to be forced to see Molfoy on…. I refused to call him Draco in my mind. I would not marry him. All I could do was hope to God that I would escape this before the next time I had to see him….I still couldn't get over the fact he actually wanted to marry me… However, just as I finished adding the decoration of skull and crossbones in my diary, the door bell rang for the second time that day - I was more than grateful to discover it was Ginny.

She entered my flat with her ever present smile still in place, obviously her marriage to Harry was still going ahead. I invited her into the kitchen and told her to finish the biscuits that I couldn't manage earlier. After complying, I set two mugs of coffee down on the table for what I knew was going to be a very long talk.

"Still marrying Harry then," I commented, nodding at the diamond engagement ring on her finger.

The red head nodded, "yes, of course. Harry spoke to Kingsley last night and agreed we'd a poster couple for the campaign."

I sighed, how come that boy always got his way? It really wasn't fair, he wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for me! "who's Ron been paired with?" I asked.

"Susan Bones," she replied immediately, "they were friends already apparently and Ron's going to propose when they meet up again on Saturday."

It was hard not to plaster an 'I knew it!' smile on my face, today wasn't the day to act like my know-it-all self.

"So…" Ginny began, "who did you get paired with?"

Instead of answering, I 'accioed' the piece of parchment from it's position on the working surface before passing it to Ginny. I watched her eyes scan the parchment before they widened in shock.

"Draco Molfoy!" she exclaimed, "Ron and Harry are not going to be happy… They've forgiven him and everything, but I think this will be a step to far… You'll be alright though. You'll have the money to buy all the books you could ever want to read and a large house! It's not like he likes you either, so you can happily avoid each other…"

"Thing is Ginny, there's two fatal flaws in your argument," I explained, "one, I have to have his children and two, he likes me….as in a more than friendly way…."

"You're joking!" she truly did look shocked, "then you'll be fine won't you? No bickering like you and Ron used to…"

"That's the problem Ginny, I don't want to marry him!" I confessed, "do you recon I could run?"

The women opposite me seemed to freeze in shock, not quite believing what she was hearing, "You're a Gryffindor Hermione! We don't run away from things! Hun, if you get caught…you don't know what could happen. Surely it can't be that bad! When would you leave anyway?"

"I've got to leave before he proposes, which he said would be next Thursday when we meet at some posh London restaurant. Once he proposes he'll be able to find me wherever I go…" I looked at Ginny pleadingly.

She left soon after the end of the conversation. Not saying another word on the matter of me running from what I knew would be a living hell. I think she was probably just upset that I would want to miss her wedding to Harry - I was meant to be chief bridesmaid, but, I reasoned later that night, she could always use Luna….

**__**

A/N; There we go lovely readers, you have yourselves a chapter 2! What do you think? I've got a basic idea for this story but I might ask for help later - you know what it's like when you write stories on a whim…. Hope you like it anyway and thanks for the reviews! 


	3. Evening Wine

**__**

A/N: Hiya guys :D Thanks for reading the chapters so far D

At time of writing new reviews thanks goes to: Angel 737 and miss quirky bookworm !

Chapter 3

For what felt like the hundredth time that morning, I glared at the piece of parchment that lay on the table before me…I couldn't believe she told him some of what I thought was a private conversation…

__

Dear Hermione,

How have you been since I saw you the other day? Not much has been happening here. However, I did get an owl from Ms Weasley yesterday. She says you're worried about marrying me. I'm going to come pick you up tonight and take you back to the manor so we can talk about it. We're having some friends around for dinner and they would love to meet you in person. Severus will also be there and says he looks forward to seeing you again.

Looking forward to having you in my company again,

Draco.

My things, all of which had been packed an hour ago, were back on their relevant shelves. I had planned forty-eight hours where I wouldn't come in contact with anyone, meaning I could get far enough away without anyone noticing. However, this dinner was slap bang in the centre - my plan ruined - I had put everything back and resigned myself to the fact I would have to see him tonight. Three days before he had planned to propose to me. I just prayed to whatever God there was that he wouldn't move the date forward….

It was official, I had achieved my childhood dream of looking like a porcelain doll. I was dressed in a long red evening gown. It was an elegant halter neck, not to flashy, but enough to make it seem like I had at least made an effort. The man himself would be arriving in approximately ten minutes and I was utterly dreading it. Why had I ever received that Hogwarts letter? It would have been so much easier if I had just gone to University and become a dentist….

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard someone knocking at the door. After checking my hair once again, I pulled open the door as the fake smile returned to my features.

"Evening Draco," I greeted, inviting him in with a wave of my hand, "how are you?"

He paused for a moment, admiring me, "good evening Hermione, I am well thank you. By the way, I must comment on how fabulous you look tonight."

I desperately fought down the blush, before replying, "Thank you, shall we go?"

He nodded, "lock the door and then we can apparate."

Nodding, I flicked my wand in the direction of the front door and heard the soft 'click' before taking Ferret's arm - trying not to grimace.

We appeared in an expensively furnished room. My black pumps sunk into the thick green carpet and I looked around the papered walls to see many Malfoy family portraits scrawling down at me. I felt Draco tug slightly at my arm and I followed his lead though a huge maze of passage ways and long corridors. We eventually came to a halt before a large set of double doors.

"This is the dining hall," Ferret explained, smiling down at me.

I nodded, "are the guests all in there?"

He returned my nod, "don't be nervous - they are all eager to meet you."

I was about to inform him that I wasn't nervous in the slightest when the doors swung open. They revealed to me a long oak table, about half full with people, in a Slytherin themed room. A large silver chandelier hung above our heads and the floor and walls were covered in different shades of green - how imaginative!

"A pleasure to meet you Ms Granger," greeted a women, who I knew to be Draco's mother, as she rose from her seat.

"Call me Hermione," I found myself saying, drawn into formal atmosphere that hung between the group of friends. Was this is life I wanted to lead?

About two hours in, I decided it wasn't. I noticed neither myself, nor any of the women, were directly involved in any of the men's conversations and I felt distinctly like I was in deep water. My pleasant evening of being ignored was interrupted however, by none other than Severus Snape.

"Ms Granger," he greeted as the room fell into an after dinner conversation, "may I have a private audience?"

"Of course," I replied, remembering to inform Draco before I disappeared.

"Ms Granger," he began slowly, "I have heard from sources that you are not as happy with this situation as you seem to be - even though it will be for your best interests to agree to it."

Had Ginny really told everyone? I couldn't believe her nerve! Fat lot of use she was as a best friend! I breathed in deeply before innocently replying, "if you are referring to my situation with Draco Professor, I have no idea what you mean."

"You're playing dangerous games Ms Granger," he hissed, stepping close to me, "you're in to deep to pull out now and, sooner or later, you will be pulled into the web that is pureblood society. My feeling is that it will be sooner. Drink?"

I paused, staring at the wine glass he was offering me, where had that appeared from? I shrugged off the niggling feeling that I shouldn't touch it as I replied, "thank you."

The liquid flowed down my throat and I caught the delicate scent of parchment on the breeze…

We sat ourselves down on a stone bench for a few moments. The sky was so beautiful tonight and, looking back at the house I really could appreciate how beautiful it was….

"You'll be living in that house for the first few months after your wedding," commented the man beside me.

I nodded lightly, "I am looking forward to the wedding. I can't wait until he proposes to me!"

"Perhaps I could convince him tonight?" asked my ex teacher from beside me.

Smiling brightly I replied, "thank you sir, I would appreciate that greatly. Everything must start sooner rather than later! Do you know why sir?"

The man beside be shook his head.

"I'm in love!"

I was completely and utterly in love with Draco Molfoy. Never having realised this before, I concluded the clear, fresh air had sorted my head out. Before I could quite comprehend what was going on, I found myself back in the dining hall. Severus left me by the door and walked over to Draco. My honey eyes lovingly watching the love of my life rise from his chair and walk over to me.

"Are you really so keen to have my ring on your finger?" asked his very kissable looking lips.

"Of course, I love you Draco!" I exclaimed in a whisper.

He seemed pleased for a moment before turning to the room, "Family and Friends, I had planned to do this a bit later on. However, I do believe now is the perfect time."

My smile widened considerably as he dropped to one knee and pulled out a box from his pocket….

__

Beep! Beep!

I eyes shot open as my hand automatically flew over to the alarm clock to switch it off. That's one of the things these muggles could do well - make decent things to wake a girl up on a…what day was it? The last thing I remember is talking to Snape at the manor…Perhaps I drank to much wine and forgot the rest of the night - that must be it.

Walking down the corridor from my bedroom to the kitchen I couldn't help but feel a niggling worry in the back of my subconscious. However, I pushed it aside as I wondered into the sun filled room. It was too early for the post to have arrived therefore, when I spotted an envelope on the dining table, I was slightly surprised.

__

To my Dearest Hermione,

It was from Draco…I paused mid thought - when did I start calling him Draco?

__

If you would care to examine your ring finger you will discover a Goblin made engagement ring. I presented this to you the other night - though I'm not sure how much you will remember. If you want to know anything about the past two days I am waiting in your lounge

All my love

Draco

P.S. where did you get your mattress? It is very comfortable..

Indeed, when I examined my ring finger, I discovered a small emerald ring. How could he have tricked me into say yes? I mean….I don't even remember him asking - I couldn't have consumed that much alcohol..

"DRACO!" I screamed, "EXPLAIN YOURSELF IMMEDIANTLY!"

Quicker than I though humanly possible, Draco appeared at my kitchen door, "morning!" he greeted pleasantly, "I see you've found my letter!"

"Yes I have, what have you done to me?"

"A genius never reveals his secrets," was the cocky answer I received.

"Fine then," I fumed, "what has happened in the past," I checked the note, "two days?"

"Well," he began, taking a seat at the table, "we got engaged, Severus and my father organised the wedding and you and my mother chose your dress. We also had a press release yesterday to announce it - the entire wizarding world now know how hopelessly in love we are."

"I. Am. Not. In. Love. With. You," I growled out.

He sauntered confidently over to me, placed both hands on my hips and lowered his lips to mine. I couldn't help but enjoy the kiss and felt myself melting into his embrace.

"You're in love with me, what I did to you has lingering effects that won't wear off for a long time," he told me as he settled himself back in his seat, "by the way - Harry, Ginny, Ron and Susan are coming over later for dinner. You invited them yesterday."

"Draco," I hissed, "I can't have them round for dinner - I have work!"

He shook his head, "You've the day off today, I spoke to your boss this morning. You shall be spending the day with me."

I prayed to Merlin that my day couldn't get any worse…

**__**

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far guys! It's lovely to see how many have added this as a favourite story as well! I feel so loved!

What did you thing about this chapter?


	4. Surprise

_**A/N: Thanks for reading the last three chapters. Glad you decided to continue….**_

_**Review thanks for the last chapter goes to: Ikeepgoldfishinmybra, Edward-is-sexier-than-mike, epiclovefan, moonlight-shimmer, **__**veasley-veasley-krum,**_ _**miss quirky bookworm, afan,**_ _**Kathryn (in answer to your question I have a basic idea of where it's going but nothing's set in stone….),**_ _**Sakura Lisel (brilliant summary of the story so far btw….)and eppy-jojo**_

_Chapter 4_

Once again, I found myself partaking in a cup of tea with my betroved at my dining table; the only difference was that, this time, I was working out whether it was possible to commit suicide with the teacup….

"Are you alright love?" asked the man again, though a very genuine question it seemed to infuriate me further.

"O perfectly alright," I bit back, "brilliant, as fine as can be when I'm being forced and tricked into a marriage I don't want!"

His grey eyes looked at me sadly. The gaze was steady and unwavering, feeling like I was being examined, I turned away.

"I'm going to my room," I commented, standing up, "I have work to do."

We both knew that I was lying, but he let me go anyway.

When I eventually faced re-entering the kitchen - about an hour before the others were due to arrive - I found Draco lazily reading a book at the dining room and a small army of house elves at the oven. I'd given up my house elf freedom campaign years ago, after a while I had decided that they didn't want it, so it was nice to find that I didn't have to make the food for this impromptu dinner party. However, it would be even better if Draco disappeared from my flat….

"Hello Love," why did he insist on calling me that? "Finish everything?"

I nodded, still staring at a freshly made apple pie that was sitting on the working surface, "yes….all did…"

"Fancy a cup of tea?"

He actually cared about my welfare? The shock at this entire situation was steadily getting higher. A cup of tea would be nice though, I was so tired! Before I knew it, a steaming mug had been thrust into my hands. They gripped it tightly, as if it was my last tenuous grip on reality. Finishing it quickly, I sighed before turning back to my fiancée.

"What you looking at handsome?" I questioned - he really did look gorgeous in the white shirt and black trousers….

"Hello love," he replied, smiling, "you'll remember everything this time - just to let you know - the maker's modified the recipe."

"Of course I'll remember everything Draco," I told him, confused, "It's not like I've consumed a large portion of alcohol…."

He smiled, "don't worry, I'm just rambling. So are you looking forward to the wedding?"

I nodded, "of course. It'll be fabulous. Halloween is a little bit late on for the year, but the theme will be amazing."

"Of course my love," he agreed, "perhaps you had better get ready for our guests?"

That man was really rambling nonsense today, must have drunk something funny…. I smiled happily as I pulled out a white, cotton summer dress. It was very fitting and complementary to my shape. It looked wonderful after I had added some light pink eye shadow and magically darkened my eyelashes. After about 10 minutes trying to find some shoes, which were a pair of white high heels, I walked gracefully back down the hall to the kitchen.

"You look wonderful," he told me as I entered the kitchen.

Smiling gracefully, I pecked him on the lips before checking the time - they would be here any minute!

We both turned in unison as we heard the knock at the door. After making the decision that it should be me to get the door, I disappeared down the hall - leaving Draco to enlarge the dining table and add a few extra chairs.

Happily, I floated down the hall to the front door. After checking my hair in a mirror that had appeared fairly recently, I opened the door with a smile on my face.

Standing on the door step were a recently engaged Susan and Ron. They stood hand in hand on my doorstep and looked decidedly happy. After thanking Ron for the bottle of elf mead that he handed me, I invited the couple into my flat.

Within half an hour, Harry and Ginny also joined us. The couple were due to be married in a few days and I was looking forward to Draco and I's first public outing as a couple. Everyone was smiling and joking well into the night.

**A/n: sorry you've had to wait for so long for this chapter. I've had the worst writers block! Anyhow, I hope you've enjoyed it and you should be pleased to know I've now got a vague idea about where this story is headed!**


	5. The end of days

**A/N: Well, here is chapter 5.... Hope you enjoy it....**

**Chapter 5**

My eyes flickered open, pretty much like they do every morning. However, the heavy lump curled around my body let me know that Ferret had once again decided to molest me in his sleep – although he had decided that we would do the 'thing' on the night of matrimony. I sighed deeply and I was strangely aware of the engagement ring that now felt so heavy on my finger as I attempted to move him... only to have his arms, strong from years of qudditch, wrap tighter around my waist.

Why couldn't I feel angry with him?..... What's wrong with me.... that stupid Ministry law? Couldn't they all put their heads in the loo and flush it... or, better yet, boil their heads in hot oil.... yes, definitely better.

Ginny, or Mrs Potter as she was now known, had once again organised to meet up. Draco's mother was coming to... we were shopping for bridesmaid dresses. I knew this would not be a pleasant trip. Narcissa and Ginny, although both enjoying planning my wedding, did not agree on anything.

My parents had not been told about my upcoming nuptials – Draco's father had taken me to the side one day and graciously told me that they may not feel comfortable in such an environment... such a lovely man. So conscientious of others....

When I was a child i had always dreamt of the wedding I would have.... white dresses, flowers, church and the whole traditional thing......ugh...hang on... Draco's expelled gas again, disgusting. Ok, I'm getting up.

After heaving myself from the limbs that bound me, I eventually ending up standing on two feet. From here I was then in a position to pull on my dressing gown – a birthday present from Draco. I turned 21 yesterday – thanks for remembering.... anyway, the green material hugged around my body as I tiptoed downstairs and received my morning coffee from the house-elf that had, at some point in the last five months, turned up and not actually left. Nursing the milky coffee, which contained half a sugar cube, i moved out into the lounge and curled up on the sofa. I had only few weeks now until i became Mrs Hermione Ferret Malfoy. There was nothing i could do... absolutely nothing.

After a few hours of burning (or at least attempting to) a hole into the picture of Draco on our engagement night, the house-elf brought in the morning paper. The smiling photo of Draco and myself beamed out of the front cover.

_New Sports Relations Ambassador. _It read

_Draco Malfoy, a reformed Death Eater and engaged to his beautiful muggle-born fiancée Hermione Granger, has been named as the new Sports relations ambassador. Mr Grimely, as you will have read, retired a few months ago after deciding he was now 'too old to ride the old broomstick properly' and commented to us that he was 'delighted' with the new appointment choice. _

_His fiancée is also delighted about Draco's rise through Ministry Ranks, 'he's worked so hard for this' Hermione said to us, 'i'm so pleased he's been rewarded for his efforts.' _

I couldn't even smile at the article. How did i ever get into this mess?

"Hermione, my love, Narcissa will be here soon - have some breakfast... I'll get Loopy to make you some toast," came the slightly disembioded voice from out in the hallway, "you'll be glad to get out, that couple are coming to view the flat today..."

Now i definitely wasn't hungry. I didn't want to move into Malfoy manner – that house was horrible. I was sure the paintings were always watching me and i could swear the gremlins that were craved into the headboard of the four poster i slept in moved in the night.... i don't think the house likes me. The only muggle borns that entered that house were whores. Could my life get any worse?

Some hours later my money bag was a lot lighter.... or at least i theorised it was because it was bottomless and had the weight of a standard issue cloth bag. However, my legs seemed to be on autopilot as i was dragged from one shop to another. I mean, I was excited about my upcoming wedding, but couldn't the two women with me just agree on a bridesmaid dress? As I wasn't wearing it, i couldn't care less. Apparently, my taste's in dresses were awful anyway, all my initial inputs have been completely shot down. Joy...

2 hours until i am officially sold into slavery with Draco Malfoy. I imagined myself being thoroughly abused like some sort of mudblood sex toy... my imminent panic attacks were being calmed by the tea i had excepted from Mrs Malfoy, though it was not as potent as it had originally been, the amortentia definitely still calmed and added a vague sort of 'rose tinted spectacles effect' to life. The obsessive devotion had ebbed into a feeling of peacefulness in his company. However, i still acted out the possessiveness, letting them know my imminent immunity was a bad plan...

"I cannot believe you will be my mother-in-law in two hours!" i gushed to Narcissa in a sickenly happy voice as a house-elf managed to tame my birds nest of a hair.

She smiled gently, and cupped my cheek in her perferctly manicured hand – how could anyone keep their nails so long?

"I'm looking forward to having you as a daughter Hermione," she whispered, sounding genuine, "I couldn't have any more after Draco was born..."

She didn't continue... i knew not to press it...

"I bet Draco is going to look so handsome...." I sighed, my eyes reverting to the mirror before me to see how the elf was getting on, fairly well... i really should get them to do my hair more often... i can never get it to look that good!!!

**A/N: I am so sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter. The next chapter will be the wedding. Was sat down this evening and the bit of my brain that allows me to write switched on :D yay! Sorry if anyone thinks Hermione's character is slightly off... I can't tell cause I'm so out of touch with this fic. But, I do have ideas for the text bit of the plot... so all is good.... I think....**


End file.
